


Mind If We Park?

by loginistaken



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: I don't know, M/M, garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginistaken/pseuds/loginistaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty takes Emmett to see Frankenstein again at the drive-in theater. Yeah, they don't watch the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind If We Park?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, another PWP smut!
> 
> I don't write smut all that often, so I hope it's okay! This one was a little tricky. Little Emmett is so hard to get right, urgh.
> 
> Thanks to [ebilmorty](http://ebilmorty.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for the idea! I hope it's okay!
> 
> Also fair warning, I've never seen Frankenstein before. Thank you Wikipedia, my old friend.

“Seventy-five cents for a movie! That’s pretty great, huh?”

The red-haired boy beside him gave Marty an odd kind of look, one that he was way too used to getting anymore. They followed the line of cars into the drive-in theater, one lining up after another. The night sky was clear; you could count every star if you wanted to. If it wasn’t for the fact they were going to be watching Frankenstein, maybe Marty would have considered this to be a little romantic.

“Movie tickets have always been seventy-five cents! If anything, it’s considerably cheaper here than what it could be. Most tickets inside of a regular theater cost approximately thirty-five cents.”

Thirty-five cents a ticket. “Man, that’s great.” Marty thought that out loud, amazed by the price differences here. Back home, a ticket to the movies would cost almost four whole dollars. If Emmett were to see how great the changes were here compared to 1986, he would probably think people were being robbed. 

There was a hum from Emmett in the passenger’s seat. “I suppose. Here you have to pay twenty-five per person, including the vehicle. The difference between this and a normal theater would only be five cents, but it would be worth it, considering today’s economy.” Emmett didn’t notice Marty smiling in the driver’s seat. “I can’t say I’ve been to a drive-in before, however. I never thought I’d be seeing Frankenstein again...in the comfort of my own car! I can adjust the volume as I wish, I don’t have to worry about others butting by to get to the restrooms...I’m surprised Pop even let you borrow his car!”

Marty turned the car into an empty space, right in the middle of the lot. The view of the big screen was perfect: they were not too far, but not too close. They were surrounded by cars on either side, but they weren’t all too terribly squeezed together. Probably not like the drive-ins that were in the 80’s, if anybody even went to those anymore.

He couldn’t say he was excited to see this movie. Marty liked the classics, sure. But Frankenstein didn’t offer anything life changing, not like it did to Emmett. It would be the younger Doc’s second time seeing it, and it was almost like his eagerness didn’t change at all. Seeing him beaming at the big screen outside, the way his face lit up when the countdown started, it was all pretty cute. Marty would definitely admit that. And it made sitting through a super old sci-fi movie totally worth it.

Marty turned the radio up a bit as the beginning started to roll. He settled back in his seat a little, folding his arms across his chest. Maybe it was ten, twenty minutes into the movie when his eyes started to droop. A few minutes after that, he started to doze...

...But the sound of thunder startled him awake. At first, Marty thought it was storming outside; it was certainly loud enough to be. He turned his wide-eyed gaze to the screen, expecting to see cars leaving in an absolute downpour...but instead, what he saw was a metal table being wound up to the ceiling in black and white. The projection of the movie flashed, lightning crackled from the radio. A minute or two of this ticked by, and he could recognize doctor in the movie shouting, “It’s alive! It’s alive!”

Creepy.

As the monster’s arm continued to raise, Marty looked over to check out Emmett, and grinned. His eyes were wide, his jaw agape. Marty found himself giggling, even more so when he was shushed. Just in time to hear Doctor Frankenstein exclaim in a mad kind of tone, “Oh, in the name of God! Now I know what it feels like to _be_ God!”

“Could you imagine?” Emmett’s voice was nothing more than a whisper as the doctor chuckled, his laughter staticky through the radio. “The excitement of it all! Watching as one of your finest experiments came to life, right before your eyes. Can you see it?” Emmett turned to Marty, his eyes sparkling. “Of course, it’s probably not as exciting to you as it is to me, but even you must imagine it!” He threw his hands in the air, before relaxing deeply in his seat. “Would you truly feel like God?”

Marty smiled, letting his hand rest on Emmett’s thigh. Sometimes he wished he understood what Emmett felt like when it came to science and experiments, and how personal they all felt to him. But at the same time, it was just as fun to see the astounding effect they had on his friend. “You’ll find out someday. I guarantee it.”

Emmett smiled for a moment or two...but then, it started to fade. “Do you think so? Truly?” When Marty gave a nod, he stared at his shoes, almost like he was lost in thought. “Before I met you, I felt like I could hardly do anything right. Pop never approved of me doing what I enjoyed, my work space was...limited. None of my inventions even worked! But then, I met you!” 

When he turned to face him, Marty’s heart gave a little jump. The looks that Emmett was giving him was so full of happiness, it brought a blush to his cheeks. 

“You’ve helped me in more ways than I could imagine! The convention, my Pop finally coming to terms with what I want...it’s all thanks to you.” Emmett leaned in, letting his forehead bump against Marty’s. “I owe you so much, Marty.”

Marty giggled, letting his nose bump against Emmett’s. “Nah, you don’t owe me anything. It’s just good to see you doin’ what you want to do.” He leaned down, giving Emmett a peck on the lips. “That’s what I want to see.”

With a smile and a low chuckle, Emmett moved forward and gave Marty a kiss in return. One kiss led to two. Or three. Before Marty could think, his hands were starting to crawl up his shoulders, tangling themselves in Emmett’s red hair. His tongue licked the other’s lower lip, and with a returning moan, Emmett’s mouth slowly opened…-

And Marty pulled away. He was breathless, trying to ignore the pool of warmth that was starting to grow in his belly. “We’re, we’re missin’ your movie…” 

“I’ve seen this movie before, you know.” Emmett reassured him, his hand resting gently on Marty’s thigh. “I didn’t leave my theater seat for the whole one hour and ten minutes!”

“This is your dad’s car…”

Marty’s eyes grew wide, and he let out a hiss as Emmett leaned in closer and nibbled on his earlobe, just for a moment or two. The hand on his leg drew in a little closer to the inside of his thigh, and suddenly his pants felt a little too tight. “What Pop doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” His breath tickled Marty’s ear, and a shiver raced down his spine. That sent butterflies soaring through his stomach, and wow, it was hot in here.

Warm, soft lips closed around his earlobe, sucking lightly there before moving down to his neck. He could feel Emmett warm breath on his skin, and he couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. “There are people here. We can’t, we can’t just...!” The hand moved closer still, fingers skimming over a tent in his pants. 

Marty has been in the 1930’s for a while now; with every step towards bravery Emmett took, it made Marty that more surprised. By far, this was the most extreme thing he’s seen his friend want to do. Doing this stuff in a car that wasn’t even Marty’s, without the security of their bedroom or a sense of privacy. A palm replaced the fingers, and he gasped.

“Why not?”

Marty opened his mouth to protest -time travel or no time travel, he couldn’t deal with this if someone caught them-, but Emmett cupped Marty’s bulge, rubbing him gently through the fabric. His hips started to rise a little, pressing the hand against his hardening cock. Marty bit his lip, brow furrowing as he started to move himself in circles. The friction of his trousers, along with Emmett’s hand sparked a little fire in his belly that quickly started to pool downwards.

A hand reached inside of his pants, making Marty’s eyes go wide. The familiar warmth of Emmett’s hand gently gripping his erection made him hum. Before he could say anything, the hand started to move, slowly. Holy shit, so slowly. Marty let out a low moan, raising his hips as he gazed at the steering wheel. One hand gripped the seat, the other started to wander a little closer to Emmett. Swallowing hard, letting his hand inch closer and closer over to the other, Marty slipped his hand down his pants. The palm of his hand ran over Emmett’s belly, and eventually down behind the waistband of his underpants.

He grinned as a gasp escaped Emmett, followed by a moan when Marty’s hand gripped warm flesh. A shudder racked his body as he realized that wow, Emmett was as hard as a rock already. Marty pulled him out in the open, his thumb massaging his cock. When his fingers massaged the underside, oh so gently, Emmett moaned so lowly, so languidly, Marty could feel himself twitching in his grip. He started to move his hand in a rhythm, not too fast and not too slow. Emmett’s head flopped against the headrest, eyes fluttering shut. “Marty…” He responded by tightening his grip a little, moving his wrist a little more. “Mmmn, _Marty_...”

Emmett paused, unzipping his fly with one hand and bringing Marty’s hard cock out to the open. He hissed when the warm grip was replaced with cold air. The movie was still running in front of them, Frankensteining away.

Marty looked left, looked right. If one of the neighbors turned their heads and saw him and Emmett the way they were, they would have no doubt about what was happening. It would all be told in the movement of their arms, how their backs were arching and how they were moving. It’s not like the windows were tinted. The idea was horrifying, but there was a fierce excitement in the idea. It sent a ping of pleasure from the top of his head to his toes, shooting right to his cock. 

Suddenly, Emmett’s hand wasn’t enough. “M-Move to the back.” When Emmett hesitated, he grinned. “I’ll move back with you in a sec, okay? Gotta get a little more leg room in here.”

That seemed to satisfy his curiosity enough! Emmett crawled his way around the passenger seat, watching Marty eagerly as he followed maybe a moment or two later. He wrapped his hands around his own cock, moaning gently as he watched the other do the same. Marty wanted more, his body was demanding it.

“What, what should we do?” Emmett broke the silence, panting lightly. He was sure if it was just a little lighter, he could see a bright red flush spreading through the other’s cheeks. “I’m assuming intercourse would be a little too...revealing?”

Rocking back and forth with Emmett in a car would be amazing; the idea of it brought way too many fantasies to his head. But maybe not in the middle of a crowded drive-in. He wanted more, he wanted to give Emmett more, but what could they do that wouldn’t shout to the crowd that their interests obviously weren’t in the movies? The younger Doc’s dad was a lot more lenient now, but if he got word about this, there would be absolute hell to pay.

“Aah, lay down. Real quick.” 

Emmett wasted no time, trying to adjust himself enough to the point where he could at least lie down without knocking Marty out with one of his legs. His cock stood straight up, one of his knees bent up with his foot resting on the seat. He waited quietly; with the light coming from the projection screen, Marty could make out a curious, aroused look. “Should we undress?”

As much as he wanted to, he shook his head. “Just in case. I mean, I don’t think anyone’ll catch us, but…” Marty looked left, then right. He was trying to act cool about this, but in reality he was nervous. Having a time machine wouldn’t take away the humiliation that would come with people watching him and his boyfriend in the back of a car. 

He shook his head. Emmett’s tilted to the side; could he tell Marty was uneasy about this?

The pants he was wearing slipped downwards a little as Emmett gently tugged on them. “The chances of anybody finding us in this state is a thousand to one! Especially if we keep low. Now come here,” Hands reached out to Marty, wrapping themselves gently around his arms. “Shall we engage in sexual contact?”

If that wasn’t at least cute, then nothing was. Marty smiled, positioning himself above Emmett and letting himself lower on top of the other, pressing both of their hard cocks together. He could feel the other hissing with pleasure, pushing his hips up at the feeling. Marty moaned, his shaft rocking against Emmett’s. 

“Aah, god…” Marty licked his lips, rotating his hips in lazy rolls, their erections trapped in between their bare bellies. The other’s dick was warm beneath Marty’s own, twitching lightly in time with his heartbeat. His sack was warm and tight, pressing against his in such a way it drove him wild. He placed his hands above Emmett’s shoulders as he shivered. “Jesus, Emmett. You’re so _hard_.”

Emmett seemed to be speechless, brow furrowed as his hips rocked and rotated above Marty’s, helping to create a rhythm that left him breathless. He could feel their cocks growing slick with precum, sliding against each other with a smooth friction that made him see stars. Marty lowered himself on Emmett a little more, his hips soon hammering against the others. Was the car rocking? 

He kept his eyes open enough to see the other below him, pushing back against Marty’s hips with the same desperation. Emmett’s eyes were closed, mouth slightly open as his breaths started to come faster. He let out a whining moan when he started to grow close, and it took Marty everything he had to keep himself from coming right there.

“Emmett...oh god. J-Jesus, Emmett…” He planted his lips against the others, his tongue sliding into his mouth. Emmett could only moan in response, his hips rocking and grinding. The warm pool of pleasure in his belly started to spread, to the point where it was almost unbearable.

The speed between them only escalated, right before Marty’s pleasure started to peak. Emmett suddenly grew tense below him, his hips twitching wildly as he came. He moaned and whined as he writhed, splurts of cum erupting from the head of his cock. Emmett at least had enough sense to roll up his shirt so nothing got stained; imagine what Doc’s father would say, jesus. Marty was quick to follow, grunting as his orgasm came in delightful pulses. A sticky warmth spread between their hips.

He collapsed on top of Emmett, the pair of them a hot, panting mess. Marty looked up to see majority of the movie already over; Maria was tossing flowers into the lake. Marty smiled down to Emmett, nuzzling against his neck. “We’re _still_ missin’ your movie.”

**Author's Note:**

> /phinneas and ferb gif I GAVE UP


End file.
